Olympus
"I can never tell if it was right to travel to Earth. I have seen people as cruel and corrupted as monsters, but also powerful creatures who are kind and compassionate. If I had to choose between protecting Earth or my race, which should I choose?" -Olympus Author`s Note New OC joining! Made by OlympianSword! Physical Data Name: Olympus (nickname) Larry Quasar (real name) Titles: Embodiment of Neptune, Swordsman under Moonlight, Alien Swordsman Race: Astralian Age: 19 Position and Status: Good, travelling Earth Special Trait: Astral trigger Abilities Astrakinesis (advanced) Astronkinesis (advanced) Meteokinesis (advanced) Hydrokinesis (infinite) Spatiokinesis (limited) About Olympus is an Astralian living on the planet Astronia. He spent his childhood trying to become a weapon forge and in depression due to his parent`s mysterious death (TBC), but then ended up travelling the universe in several adventures. His main deed was killing Solarus (Solarus is a god to the Astralians) and becoming a Great Astralian, obtaining his other powers aside from Astrakinesis, which he obtained from his very birth. After joining the group, he became the embodiment of the planet Neptune and embarked on several adventures with the other Great Astralians. Also, since Earth was the only planet not to be known to the Astralians, they sent him to the planet to learn about it. As Olympus discovered life there, he got ordered to watch the Earthern civilization. He is still on this mission, but has met several powerful warriors. On Earth On Earth, Olympus hides his true identity, having everyone think he is Larry Pisces, a weapon forge. Also, he had fought several strong creatures on Earth and between the dimension, always trying to be unseen. His strongest opponent to the day are considered John Necro, a Novacus/Necrosaken warrior, Solarus, the Astralian Sun God, and Lance, a ("peak human") as Olympus calls him. Olympus always ended his battles with John in ties, but hopes to become superior to him one day. He did manage to suppress and defeat Solarus, but a return of him is likely. He mostly defeated Lance, but knows he is no easy opponent. Personality Olympus appears distanced and cold-blooded, but deeply cares about his friends and Astralian colleagues. He also has a cynical side, making puns or upsetting his opponent. He also seems to have a liking for oceanic areas, since they remind him of Neptune, and he almost never uses his powers on Earth except for in battle. In battle, Olympus can turn merciless and ruthless, murdering everything in his path. Also, he is known to be a strategist, always analyzing his enemy before he attacks. He mostly fights alone, though. Also, he seems to be immune to mind control, but his fatal weakness is that he succumbs to power easily. Since he thinks of himself as weak, he wants to become stronger, not caring about what happens to those around him. Also, he has grown quite curious, which ends up with him leaping into danger without knowing. When in a bad mood, he has no issues with destroying anything in his way. He loves deluding others, which ended with Earth people thinking he is a villain, ending in fights. Weaponry Olympus has his Artifical Sword, the Neptune Katana, and later acquired the Galaxion from Solar. He mostly uses the Neptune Katana, though Battle styles Olympus battles in two different ways: Power-based: Olympus uses his wide array of powers and defensive maneuvers to tire and take out an opponent. He is also very unpredictable and evasive. Reckless: A more reckless style. Olympus mainly dual-wields the Neptune Katana and attacks with severe Astral-powered sword barrages. Weaknesses Heliokinesis (ONLY fire that actually is able to hurt him) Electrokinesis (especially Saturia Lightning, it always stuns him) Losing self-control (it is seen by Olympus switching his battle style) Dark Elemental Power (Except for Dark Water, Poison and Hellfire) Abilities (signature) Astral Swords: Swords of Astral energy are summoned by Olympus. He uses them in most battles. He can summon up to 30 swords at once. Meteor Hail: Olympus attacks his opponent with meteors. He rarely uses it. Tidal Rage: The area is flooded by a water blast. Olympus can create smaller versions of it. Dimension Travel: A skill Olympus doesn`t use in battle. he can travel to any dimension at free will. Spatial Slash:: Olympus charges through the opponents with savage sword attacks. BY changing direction, he can haul the opponent anywhere. Astral Trigger: A trait Olympus gained after becoming a Great Astralian. In this state, he has advanced agility, defenses and mobility. The affection adapts to its user. Strongest Moves Astral Oblivion: Olympus performs a star-shape using multiple slash-attacks around his opponents, which explode in astral energy. 'Lethe Albion: '''Olympus summons a tidal wave that can make opponents forget their abilities. Rumors/Trivia There exists a rumor that Olympus can travel to the Oblivion Timeline, but it is unknown if that is true, since he never tried to. Olympus can use his Hydrokinesis in outer space, without fearing that it freezes. Every Astralian who is sent to Earth gets a nickname, varying from the place he lands. Olympus crashed into the foot of Mount Olympus, Greece, thus giving him his nickname. Due to that, he can understand Greece, but not talk it himself. His Astral Trigger can also kill any fire coming close to Olympus Quotes ''"You are no god anymore, Solarus! You are corrupted by your own power, nothing else! This is the reason I will defeat you here and now!" Olympus to Solarus "I will die in honor knowing that I helped bring peace to this universe!" -Olympus whenever he is in a Life/Death Situation "So, you want to fight me? Go ahead and try." -''Olympus as he met John Necro for the first time. "''I have slain a Sun God. My power is growing..." Olympus when he is about to succumb to a power offering... ''"You are reckless, Lance. Too reckless to exist!" ''Olympus before he fights Lance. Data (Astralian Battle Tournament) HP: 3200 ATTACK: 150 DEFENSE: 200 RANGE OFFENSE: 170 RANGE DEFENSE: 210 SPEED: 160 Category:Fanfiction Characters Category:Heroes Category:Great Astralian